


The Best Kind of Dreams (the Best Kind of Nights)

by aphelios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelios/pseuds/aphelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe starts grinding against Finn in his sleep. Finn decides to give him something better to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Dreams (the Best Kind of Nights)

Something wakes Finn in the middle of the night. At first, he's not sure what, so he does a routine settings check. The room is cool, but the blankets that he's wrapped in keep him warm. Moonlight streams in from the window and illuminates the room in soft lunar glow. The room is silent, save for the sound of his breathing mixed with the man behind him. Everything is normal; he continues with his check.

Poe’s body is flush with his, spooning him, keeping him safe. Finn likes being the little spoon, likes being reminded that he's not alone, likes being held close and protected and feeling wanted. Poe’s breath tickles his neck, and the arm thrown around his waist makes him feel a surge of warmth. Their legs are tangled together beneath the sheets, and he's comfortable. Everything is normal; he’s not sure what woke him, but he's content to go back to sleep.

He feels it just as he's closing his eyes, something poking into his ass, and _hello_ , Poe must be have a _very_ good dream.

Finn debates what to do-- if he should even do anything at all. He suddenly feels a lot more awake now than he had a moment ago, eyes wide and staring at the wall while he deals with the beginnings of his own arousal. Poe shifts against him, dragging his hard on against the bare flesh of Finn’s ass. It’s been awhile since they slept together with clothes on, but Finn’s not complaining.

Maybe he should do something. He wants to. Would it be rude to wake Poe for a middle of the night, half asleep quickie? Or is that the preferable course of action to take? Finn isn't sure, and this seems like something they should talk about before hand. He'd like explicit permission before touching the man while he's still asleep, but still his hands itch to touch something.

Poe mumbles something indecipherable into the back of Finn’s neck, making him shiver. The man whines softly, and then his hips start moving. _Rutting_ is the only way Finn could think to describe it. His cock slots between Finn’s cheeks, and Poe’s sleeping body rubs against them as if they were having sex. Finn can feel the little bit of precum smear against his skin, and nearly whimpers himself.

This just isn't fair. Finn is feeling hot, far hotter than the room or the blankets should allow, and he knows without touching that his own dick is long and hard the same as his companion’s. He needs to do something. The arousal is thrumming hot and heavy beneath his skin and Poe just keeps _thrusting_ against him, not even aware he’s doing it. It’s erotic in a way Finn doesn't have words for.

He has two options, he decides as Poe grunts and rolls his hips against him. Two options. Either he allows Poe to, fuck, _dry hump him while asleep,_ and quietly jerk himself off while it happens, or he could wake Poe up and see where the night goes from there. Both sound exceptionally appealing, and there's a little voice in his head that says, _why not both?_ And yeah, okay. That sounds good.

Poe’s hand starts rubbing absently at his chest, and Finn sighs beneath the touch. He slowly moves his hand to wrap around his own dick, so as not to wake Poe, and for whatever reason he feels so dirty doing it. A good dirty, he thinks. When he touches himself, he makes a fist around his dick and strokes excruciatingly slowly from base to tip just once, his body reacting with shivers and a low moan. After that first stroke he matches his speed to the one Poe has unknowingly set. Gods, this is hot.

Poe nuzzles his face closer into Finn’s neck, his breath warm and coming quick. He groans, and Finn’s hand involuntarily tightens, drawing out a gasp of his own. Poe’s arm moves from around his waist to grip tightly at his hip, and his movements pick up just a little. He gives a low whine from the back of his throat and Finn wants him to leave bruises on his body.

The rutting and breathing and groaning bring Finn close to the edge quicker than he’d like to admit, but he doesn't want to finish yet. He wants to wake Poe -- is he allowed? Surely if Poe can hump him in the middle of the night… but there's a difference between acting out dreams and consciously initiating contact. Still, though, they have been together exclusively for some time now. Finn knows that Poe trusts him, loves him even, and waking him up once with hands on his body looking to please certainly wouldn't be a deal breaker. The more he thinks about it the more into it he thinks Poe would be, but that could just be his own arousal talking.

Poe almost seems to make the decision for him. Halfway through a moan pressed into skin, he whimpers, “ _Finn,_ ” and if that isn't the hottest thing he's ever heard. The single word alone sends shivers down his spine and for a second he thinks he's going to cum right there.

Poe acting out his dreams is hot enough, but now that Finn has confirmation that he's dreaming of _him_ , he feels as though his skin is on fire. He can't do this alone, he doesn't _want_ to. He needs to wake Poe up.

Finn untangles himself from Poe’s grasp, which is easier said than done. Poe reaches for him as soon as he starts moving away, and Finn has to continually remove hands from his body. Still, he likes feeling wanted, likes being reached for, likes being sought after. He almost doesn't want to push Poe away, but he knows that there are better things to come.

When he's finally freed himself, he looks at Poe’s figure in the moonlight, blankets only coming up to mid thigh now, and ponders his next course of action. He wants to touch, he wants to _taste_ , wants to give Poe a real reason to feel so good. He hesitates, though. There is a possibility that Poe won't want him touching him awake, that that's crossing some sort of line they hadn't yet discussed, but he wants to try. Worst case scenario Poe would tell him to stop and ask him not to do it again. Worst _worst_ case scenario he gets kicked out of bed and broken up with, but he doesn't dwell on that thought.

He’s still not sure what he's planning to do when he gently helps Poe roll to his back, listening to him mumble sounds that don't make words. He pulls the blankets off from his body, and hears his own breath hitch as he takes in Poe’s naked form. All muscle and soft skin, littered with scars that catch the moonlight. His nipples are dark and pert, just begging to be sucked. Oh gods, and speaking of suck-- Finn knows exactly how he's going to wake his lover. Poe’s cock stands up, twitching just a little, and Finn sucks in a breath when Poe’s hand trails down to his groin and runs over his balls. Finn really isn't sure which part of the man he wants in his mouth first. He wraps his hand back around his own dick and gives two tortuously slow pumps at the sight, dragging his thumb over the precum beading at the top, and then lets himself go.

Finn crawls closer to Poe’s body and gently moves his hands off to the side, and then spreads his legs apart and fits himself between them. He's not sure if he should stroke him or swallow him first, and decides to kiss the jut of hipbones while he thinks, and then he decides he's thinking too much and to just go for it.

With this new idea in mind, he takes him in his hand, pressure featherlight, and places his mouth at the base of his shaft, and then he licks a slow stripe all the way up to the tip, relishing in the sharp breath Poe responds with, but Finn can tell he's not awake yet. When he reaches the very tip, and licks up the newly formed beads of precum and then takes the head into his mouth and sucks, lightly at first, but then gradually harder, he delights in Poe’s shocked gasp, the surprised “Ah!” he gives and the involuntary thrust into his mouth.

Finn sucks the tip again, and then slides his mouth down Poe’s entire length, taking his girth in stride.

“Finn?” Poe asks, voice heavy with arousal and sleep and sounding breathless. “What? You--” He cuts himself off with a choked moan when Finn swallows around him and uses all of his strength not to choke. “Holy _shit,_ Finn. Fuck, do that again.”

Finn would grin at the words if he could. He swallows his cock again and Poe’s next moan sounds like _he’s_ the one trying not to choke.

“Oh, Finn,” Poe’s hips roll. “Finn, baby, you're so good, baby. So good.”

Finn hums at the praise, and Poe nearly yells at the vibrations running through him.

Finn's own cock aches between his legs, and he shifts against the sheets and then realizes, _oh_ , Poe was really onto something, grinding against him the way he had been. He pulls himself off of Poe’s dick and moves to wrap a tight hand around around the base. He jerks him with the head pressed against his tongue, and Poe starts _mewling._ Finn finds a rhythm with his own hips, humping and grinding down against the bed and relieving some of the pressure in his cock.

Finn swirls his tongue around Poe’s dick, his hand twisting and tugging faster and tighter when he lowers his mouth back around Poe and bobs his head steadily. Poe’s close, he knows. His breathing is broken and he's squirming on the bed, thighs shaking and hands running through Finn’s short hair and scratching at his scalp.

“ _Finn_ ,” he gasps, hips moving to push his cock further into Finn’s mouth. “Finn, Finn, Finn.”

Finn loves the way his name falls from those lips, the way they sound both like praise and a desperate plea. Finn loves being wanted.

He groans his approval around Poe’s member, and grinds himself harder and faster into the mattress. He’s close, he knows he is, he can feel his thighs quivering and his toes curling. His muscles are tensing and releasing relentlessly, and he's never wanted to cum so bad in his life.

He takes his frustration out on Poe, bobbing his head quicker and sucking his cock harder. Poe lets out a long, delicious whine that goes straight to Finn’s dick. He moans around him, speeding up his hand, and Poe’s response doesn't disappoint.

“Finn!” His voice sounds torn. “Finn, please baby, I’m so close, you're so good, baby, so fucking good.”

The praise and the light tugs of his hair and the taste of Poe in his mouth is enough to send him over the edge.

He moans loudly around Poe’s cock, grinding himself furiously into the bed, and then Poe’s moaning, too, and Finn feels himself release. He sucks Poe through all it, groaning around his length and feels himself spill against the sheets, feels all of his muscles tense, feels pleasure shoot through and electrify every cell in his body, feels his cock twitch as his thrusts into the puddle he's making, feels Poe’s body react to him moaning while he blows him, feels all of his muscles relax and his body turn into pudding. He never stops stroking Poe, never stops bobbing his head, never stops sucking.

“Fuck, Finn--” Poe makes a choked off noise. “Did you just--? Fuck, oh my gods. _Oh my gods._ ”

Finn hums around him, feeling completely blissed out in the afterglow, and then takes his hand away to deepthroat him. He feels the tip of Poe’s cock against the back of his throat, hears the broken yell Poe gives, and this time when he sucks, when he moans around Poe, he sends Poe over the edge, too.

“Sh-shit, _shit,_ Finn, I’m--” is all the warning he gets, but he doesn’t need much in the first place. He pulls back just a bit, bobbing his head and sucking relentlessly while his hand moves to squeeze Poe’s balls. He rolls one around, then the other, and then he squeezes nearly as hard as he's sucking. Finn feels them tighten in his grasp, and then Poe shouts, nearly screams, voice raw and desperate and filled with pleasure. His cock twitches in Finn’s mouth, hot cum shooting down his throat and over his tongue. Finn swallows continuously through Poe’s orgasm, and when he's finished the man is left a shuddering, sweaty mess.

“Oh my stars,” he says breathlessly after a moment filled only with heavy breathing. 

Finn kisses his thighs, his hips, his stomach. "Good?" he asks. 

"The best." Poe reaches out for him. “Come here.”

“I need to clean up first,” Finn tells him, knowing very well that if does not do it before snuggling with Poe, they will be sleeping with a pool of semen at their feet.

“Did you cum fucking the bed?” Poe asks him, sounding amazed and breathless.

“Yeah,” Finn tells him, and feels a bit silly when his face heats up. How he could be so confident getting intimate but then turn around and feel embarrassed talking about it, he'll never know.

“Fuck, that's hot, Finn.”

Finn doesn't respond, just sucks a kiss into the man’s thigh.

“Come here,” he repeats. To say Poe is a cuddler is a bit of an understatement, but Finn doesn't mind in the slightest. He likes to feel wanted. “We’ll just toss the sheets to the floor.”

So that's exactly what they do. They each put as much effort as they can manage into pulling the ruined sheet off of the bed and tossing it to the floor, and as soon as that's over and done with, Finn crawls back up the bed and settles himself in the crook of Poe’s arm. Poe lays on his back and Finn relaxes on his side, an arm thrown over his lover and the blankets brought up to their hips. Poe adjusts just a bit so that he's able to grab a handful of Finn’s ass.

“So what brought that on?” He asks after a moment. Finn hesitates before answering, checking his voice for any sign of upset or discomfort.

“I--” He sounds unsure, so he takes a breath and tries again. “Was that okay? Waking you up like that?”

“Finn,” Poe sounds amazed. He gently grabs Finn’s chin and holds him still as he leans forward and presses the sweetest of kisses to his lips. “Believe me when I say that you can wake me up like that _anytime._ ” He kisses him again for emphasis, and Finn feels himself grinning into it. “Any. Time.”

“Okay,” he laughs softly. “Just wanted to make sure.”

They kiss lazily for a few moments, each enjoying the touch and taste of the other. Tongues are brushed against and pressed together and bottom lips are bitten. Soft gasps are exchanged and moans are swallowed, and everything is slow, tender, and perfect. Poe pulls away with a chaste kiss against Finn’s lips, and a soft kiss against his nose.

“Really though,” he begins, voice rough. “What brought that on?”

Finn tucks his face into his neck and grins, squeezing around his middle. “You ah, had a good dream. A very good dream, I'd guess. Made sure I knew about it.”

Poe laughs a little at that. “A very good dream indeed,” he tells him, sounding lost in thought.

Finn feels his eyes close and his body relax further. Sleep isn't far away. “What were you dreaming about, anyways?”

“Mm,” Poe hums, and Finn knows that he's on the cusp of sleep, too. “I'll show in you in the morning, how about that?”

Finn presses soft kisses into the soft skin of his throat. “Can't wait,” he mumbles.

“Hey,” Poe begins, soft in the night.

“Mm?”

“I love you,” and Finn’s able to feel the words in his lips that are still pressed against his skin. A warmth blossoms in his chest, and he tightens his grip around Poe in a one armed hug. Poe brings his other arm around to stroke across Finn’s skin.

“Hey,” Finn kisses his neck up to his jaw. “I love you, too.”

They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other. Finn likes being the little spoon, but he likes this position, too. He likes being reminded that he's not alone, likes being held close and protected and feeling wanted. He listens to Poe’s breath even out, and does a routine settings check before falling completely asleep. The room is cool, but the blankets that he's wrapped in keep him warm. Moonlight streams in from the window and illuminates the room in soft lunar glow. The room is silent, save for the sound of his breathing mixed with the man beside him. Their legs are tangled together beneath the sheets, and he's comfortable. He feels sated, loved, and like he could float away at any second. Poe feels like home, and Finn knows no one could ever love him better. Everything is normal; he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> finn is a talented lover and poe is in love with everything abt him, thank u & goodnight


End file.
